Mega Man Star Force 6: Future Hero
by megaguy2222
Summary: It has been thirteen years since King's return with a new generation. While Sono, Rui, Samuel, Maria, and Mara want to take Xenex out, Ren must face his fears.
1. New Begginings

Hey! megaguy2222 here! And Welcome to Mega Man Star Force 6: Future Hero! Now without furthur adu, let's get started!  
-Ch. 1: New Beginnings-  
-9 months after King's return, at the hospital-  
" Gahh!" " One more push Mrs. Stelar." " Ah." " So, what's his name Rebecca?" " I think we'll call him, Ren."  
" Hey, Ren. I'm your dad." Cannnon said as Ren grabbed his finger.  
-13 years later- " Wake up Kiddo." " Ugh... What time is it?" " It's time for you to get ready."  
" For what?" " School." " Aw, crud! I completely forgot!" " Well, that's our son. Always rushing into things."  
Rebecca said. " Bye! I told Sono I would meet him before school!"  
-In the classroom- " And, made it!" " You're late." Mr. Shepar said. " Aw, crud! Again?!" " Again." everyone replied. " Please take your seat." " Yes, sir." Ren replied hanging his head. " Try to be on time tommorow."  
Sono said. " Well I was trying today." Ren replied. " Hmph." Samuel said, wo was Solo's son. " Alright now.  
Open up your books."  
-Later- * ding, dong, ding, dong.* " Alright! Outta here!" " Ahem, I belive you have detention. For the third time this week." " Yes, sir."  
-Later at Ren's house- " You got detention again, didn't you?" Cannon asked his son, whose only difference was that his eyes were black instead of blue. " Yes, sir." " Wash up, it's almost dinner time." " Yes, sir."  
" We'll talk about punishment later. Right now, I'm almost starved." Cannon said. " Alright, after dinner can I go to the park after dinner?" " We'll see." 


	2. Return of an enemy

-Ch.2: Return of an enemy- "It is almost time." " Gah! I heard Xenex!" " Who?" Ren asked.  
" He can hear people in other times or dismensions in his subconscience." " What does that mean?"  
" It means he can hear people in his dreams." " Oh."  
-The next morning- " Wake up," Cannon." "..." " I see he still hasn't recovered from last night."  
" What happened to dad?" " He's in shock from last night." " Not just shock." a cold voice said.  
" Xenex!" " Who?!" " Your husband is in a coma. Not just simple shock." " Why you! Transcode-I! Infinity MAX. Battle card!  
Rebound Striker!" Ren shouted as a purple ball dispersed when it came near Xenex.  
( StrikeMan tribute. MM10. ^_^) " What?!" " Terrible. NRG slash." he said asRen was knocked down. " Bye."  
Xenex returned. what is in store now? 


	3. Ren's Comfort

-Ch. 3: Ren's comfort- " Dad! DAD!" " It's no good, he can't hear us." " I'm going back to bed." " Good night."  
-later- " Ugh..." " Is something wrong Ren?" his Wizard Ifini-Xis asked. * Sigh*  
-The next morning, at school- * sigh* " Something wrong Ren old buddy?" his friend and cousin Sono asked.  
" Someone is awfully quiet." Ace's daughter Adria said. " Leave me alone!" he yelled running out of the building.  
" That was weird." Sono said.  
-At Ren's house- " Grr... Xenex! It's your fault my dad is like this!" " I hope I'm not intruding." Adria said,  
walking in. " Go away." " I'm staying by your side." she replied, pulling in for a passionate kiss.  
" Hey, don't worry. We'll get through this toghether." she said. " Thanks. 


	4. Burai's Descent!

-Ch. 4: Burai's Descent!- " Hmph... Let's go, Laplace. EM Wave Change! Burai!" ( Bet you didn't see that coming.)  
-The next day before class- " Ren Stelar... Fight me now!" " And you are?" " EM Wave Change! Burai!"  
" Infinity MAX! Battle Card! Breaksabre!" " Try something more interesting. Mu Raid!" " Gah! Battle Card!  
Impact Cannon!" " Mu Striker!" " Gah! He's too strong!" " Pathetic." Burai said walking away " Infinity Charged Shot!" " Gah! You'll pay for that! Mu Raid!" " SwordFighterX!" " Derstroy Uppercut!" " Gah! Mu Raid!  
" Shining Limit! INFINITY Surge!" Ren yelled as Burai was knocked to the ground as his wave change cancellled.  
" Samuel, what are you doing?" " Get off my back, Rui." " I won't stand to let you fight like that all the time,  
bro." " He's your brother?!" " Sadly yes. He's like his father." " Hmph." " You were a worthy opponent." " You too." 


	5. Orion Appears!

-Ch. 5: Orion Appears!- " Well, School's over with, can I go to Vista Point mom?" a 10 year old Maria asked Rebbeca . She looked just like Rebecca at that age, but with Cannon's gray eyes ( I said they were blue last time but my eyes are actually gray. X_X) " Ok. Just be home by sunset." " Ok."  
-At Vista Point- " The stars are so beautiful tonight." A white haired figure with a tan shirt and blue jeans said.  
" Who are you?" Maria asked. " I am Mara Hunter." " And I am Orion." A humanoid hunter EM being said, standing behind him said." " I see that you can Wave Change as well. Transcode 101! Hunter Orion!" Mara yelled changing into a being with a purple jumpsuit, a red X visor, and yellow shoulder and knee pads.  
" Hunter Spliiting Arrows!" he said, firing arrows that split in two from his bow, knocking Maria down on her knees." Now! Hunter Sword Slash!" This time knocking her down on her knees. " Leave Xenex alone or I'll destroy you myself. Hahaha." He said vanishing -Later- " Maria!" Sono and Ren called finding her knocked flat on the ground. " What happened?!" Ren asked.  
" Ma...ra." " You'll Pay!" Ren yelled. 


	6. Change of Heart

-Ch.6: Change Of Heart- " I finally found you Mara!" Ren yelled. " Then I guess I have no choice. Transcode 100:  
Hunter Orion!" " Transcode I-Accel! INFINITY MAX!" Ren yelled as a being with a red jumpsuit, blue gloves, A yellow visor, and white armor pads appeared. " INFINITY Charged Shot!" " Not bad. Scorpius splitting arrows!" Mara called as arrows that split and turned into scorpions were fired. " Hpmh! You're getting in my way! Laplace!"  
" Burai!" Ren yelled. " Listen up, I'll be the one to take him down. So get out of my way."  
" Let's go!" " Double Hero Two!" " I'm beginning to see things your way. Parners?" " Yeah." Ren replied.

( Sorry for the short chapter. I was on a time limit. X_X) 


	7. True Darkness: Part 1

\- Ch.7: True Darkness, Part 1- "Hmm... Ren Stelar, I will defeat you yet." said a black haired figure with a brown shirt, and blue pants. "Then I will make that happen." said a figure with blue armor. ( You know who I'm talking about. * Evil smile*) "And I won't be taking 'no' for an answer." "Transcode 102: Bura-Ugh!" " You will come with me."  
-The Next Morning- "Ren, have you seen Samuel." Rui asked. "No. I haven't. Kinda weird."  
"... Transcode 102B: Dark Burai." "Samuel!" "Move." "No." "I said move! Burai Sword!" he yelled, knocking her to ground. "What was that!? She's your sister!" "My...sister? No. Do not lie to me. Burai Sword!"  
"Battle Card! Thunderbolt Saber! What!? It did nothing!?" "Pathetic. Sweep Slash!" "S-Samuel!" "Samuel? Is that my name? No. Stop lying! Sweep Slash!" "Grr..."  
-Flashback-  
Ren's dream:  
"How can I go on?" "Hmph, pathetic, a warrior can only prove himself after facing a semmingly impossible challenge." Burai said, appearing. "I've overcome many challenges in my life, Burai's right, you can't give up."  
Mara said, appearing. "I faced a challenge trying to successfully finalize." Cannon said, also appearing.  
"I overcame a high hurdle, you can too." "Dad, Mara, Samuel."  
-Flashback end-  
"I made a promise to never give up! I will win! Yaaah!" TO BE CONTINUED...  
What happened? How was 'he' revived? Find out next time. 


	8. True Darknes, Part 2

-Ch 8: True Darkness, Part 2- "For their sake I will not lose! Yaaahhh! Transcode! Infinity-Accel! INFINITY MAX! Battle card! Breaksabre! Aura!" Ren yelled. "Then bring it on! Sweep Slash!" Dark Burai yelled as the sword he was holding slashed and sent out a shockwave. "No good! My Aura battle card will suck up that attack!" "Grr… Sword Barrage!" "Serenade Slash! Force Slash!" Ren yelled as their blades met and became locked in combat, Ren using his feet to kick Burai's feet and kick again to send him into the wall. "Not bad." "Machine Gun Lightning!" called a voice as Ren was struck by multiple bolts of lightning, paralyzing him. "I am Hollow. I am surprised you could knock Master Xenex's creation down so easily, however, I am much more difficult to defeat than Burai." Hollow now looked different, wearing dark blue armor with a black chestplate and a dark yellow helmet (if you don't know what Hollow looks like, play Mega Man Star Force 2. Version doesn't matter). "Lightning Burst!" Hollow yelled, paralyzing Ren. "The job is now half done. Finish him off." "Samuel, don't. Remember who you really are!" Ren yelled, as imagres began to race through Burai's mind. "INFINITY Charged Shot!" "No one will defeat him but me." "Mu Raid!" " Let's end this! Laplace, come!" Burai yelled, reverting back to his old appearance. "Mu Destroyer!" "INFINITY Slash!" "No, no, nooooo!" Hollow yelled as his data began to disperse. "Great to have you back Burai." Ren extended his hand. "The only reason I'm helping you is because I want Xenex gone." Burai shook his hand.


	9. Showdown

-Ch. 9: Showdown- "Hmm… Hollow, I would've taken you down if it was one-on-one," Samuel said, looking into the sky. "I've got to get going to that meeting or, whatever."

-Later-

"We are all going. We stand at an advantage if it's seven-on-one." Ren said. "Then come…come to my sanctuary if you believe you are at an advantage." A chilling, familiar voice said. The figure with pale skin, a black hood, and silver hair said. "Xenex!" Ren yelled. "I am inviting you to my world. I hope you survive. It'll be no fun if you're dead. Hehehe. Hollow was strong, but I'm stronger." "Transcode!" everyone yelled. "Infinity-Accel!" "X-Accel!" "102!" "100!" "101" "Let's go everyone." Ren said.

"I don't like this place, it gives me the creeps." Sono said. "Stop whining and man up." Samuel replied. For it was true they were in fact, in a room that would scare anyone. It had many giant eyes, was dark and dimly lit, and danger lurked around every corner, or so they thought, for there was no danger except Xenex, who was much more deadly than a mere monster. "I see you made it here, now let's begin, shall we?"


	10. Return! Ultimate Warrior!

-Ch. 10: Return! Ultimate Warrior!- "No more games, Xenex!" Ren yelled. "This ends now!" "I'll take you down! Laplace! Spinblade!" Burai yelled, the blade hitting Xenex, but causing no damage. "Nice try. Blade Zapper!" Xenex hitting Burai and knocking him down. "Grr… I didn't think that would hurt so much. Rui! Take Laplace!" Burai yelled, throwing Laplace to Rui before passing out. "My turn, Scorpius Splitting Arrows!" Hunter Orion yelled, the arrows causing no damage. "That tickled. Rain of Swords!" Xenex yelled as swords started raining down from the sky. "Gah! Ugh." Mara said, also passing out. "Let's go! MAX Charged Shot!" Sono yelled, only to be hit by some of the swords. "INFINITY Barrier!" Ren yelled. "Sword Shatter Break!" Xenex yelled as swords rained down, breaking Ren's barrier. "What can I do? He has me outmatched every way possible. I can't win without everyone behind me." Ren said, being consumed by a flash of light. "But everyone is still behind you." A familiar voice said, from a very close distance. It was a soft yet strong voice at the same time. "Dad?" Ren asked. "Yeah, but if everyone wasn't behind you, you wouldn't have made it this far at all. You're my son; I know you can do it!" "Yeah, I just have to win! I have to! YYYAAAHHH!" Ren yelled, coming out of the flash of light. "Finalize! Ultimate Warrior!" "Thunderbolt Blade! Genocide Blazer! Elemental Mirage! Giga Galaxy Breaker!" Ren yelled. "Grr… I hereby use this power to break the seal on the Cosmos Gate and become one with the universe and beyond! La fre un tha ni! La fre un tha ni! La fre un tha ni! Beyond! I am Cosmicos, guardian of the galaxy! What once failed trying to open the Xanatos Gate will succeed with the Cosmic Gate! Bow before me! Cosmic Burst!" Cosmicos yelled as comets started raining down and blowing up when they hit the ground. "Giga Shield! Alpha Arrow!" Ren yelled as a barrier shielded him from the comets and a golden arrow struck Cosmicos in his chest. "Giga Galaxy Breaker!" Ren yelled as ten comets hit Cosmicos and exploded on contact. "NOOOOO!" Cosmicos yelled as his data began to disperse. "Let's go home everyone. Xenex is gone now." Ren said as everyone got back up, his finalization ending. "Yeah, this has been enough of a nightmare already." Sono said, rubbing his back. "Hmph, you and I never did finish our battle anyway, Ren." Burai said, getting back up. "…" Laplace made his usual noise. "Can you ever talk, just once?" Burai asked. "Well, let's go." Ren said as everyone exited the portal.

-Epilogue- Well, it's been a long road, but Xenex is finally gone. My family has been reunited. I'm glad my dad is back. Rui and Sono started dating. Adria and I have started too. Since Xenex is gone, I think there might be some more stuff out there. But whatever it is, I'm ready for it.

-Elsewhere- "Xenex has failed, Time." A cloaked figure said. "Then I will do it myself, hahaha."

Credits to Sono, Rui, Xenex, and the Xanatos gate to BassDS. Everyone else is my idea. See ya next time.


End file.
